


Old friend behind bars

by NnnnnNanio



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a dick, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, I choose to blame everything on philza cause it's easy LMAO, I choose to both acknowledge Canon and actively refuse it, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), tommy gets manipulated again lol whoops, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio
Summary: Tommy visits dream in the prison, turns out he wasn't as mentally prepared as he thought he was.(throwing out Canon and what the prison looks like cause I had this idea before Tommy's stream and I forgot to write it.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Old friend behind bars

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Tommy's already visited dream and we know what his cell looks like.... But whatever I'm giving it bars. Canon means nothing to me /j
> 
> Also please don't romanticize this, please?? This isn't supposed to be sexual or romantic. Don't treat it as such. Any pet names dream calls Tommy are platonic and meant in a manipulative way.

Tommy sighed, he hated the way poison potions felt. He knew it was apparently necessary for him to be half a heart for whatever reason but it still sucked. 

Tommy inched closer to _his_ cell. The bridge disappearing behind him with every step he took. It brought him closer to dream. 

When he reached the other side he had to take a deep breathe, he walked up to the bars and just looked at the man behind them. 

"Tommy?? Oh tommy you actually came!!" dream said, his voice sounding both happy and exhausted. Dream stood up and walked up to the bars to look at Tommy in the eyes. 

Tommy swallows what feels to be a bowling ball in his throat and meets dreams eyes. Now barely hidden behind the cracked beyond repaired mask. "um yeah... " he mumbled. 

"I'm so happy it's you tommy. Y'know how much I _care_ about you!! It's so nice to see you. Even if the circumstance is a bit... Odd" Dream said with a playful voice. 

_he doesn't care about you. Don't fall again._

**_but what if he actually-_ **

_he's manipulative, stop it._

Tommy shook the thoughts out of his head and bit RHE inside of his cheek. 

"You don't care about me dream. Don't get the wrong idea. I came here to gloat. I won you lost... L" Tommy snapped. He refused to- he couldn't. 

"Awe Tommy... Don't say that! You know deep down I care about you" Dream purred.

**_You do! You do! He does!! You KNOW he does!!_ **

_shut the hell up you KNOW he DOESN'T!!_

Tommy closed his eyes tightly as the two voices argued in his mind. He knew one of them was right... But for some reason he almost couldn't tell which one... He hated himself for that. 

Suddenly a hand reached through the bars and gently held Tommy's cheek. Tommy so fucking badly wanted to slap it away. He was angry that be barely even flinched. He was pissed that he leaned into the touch.

**_He's safe he's safe!! Set him free! He's your safety!_ **

_get the fuck away from him he's nothing but danger and will only cause you more pain!!_

"Poor tommy, shh I can tell your heads hurting hm? It's alright I'm here darling" Dream cooed. 

_THATS THE PROBLEM YOU'RE HERE_

Tommy wanted to scream what the voice had said but the bowling ball had returned and his mouth went dry. He just leaned into dream further, cursing himself. 

_**he's safe he's safe he's safe he's safe he'll pretect you he cares about you you need him help him safe safe safe** _

"the voice won't do Away" Tommy whined. He was so fucking bad that he had given into his abuser again, he knew he was being manipulated but the mock comfort still felt more real than anything he got outside the prison. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'll always be here for you. Till the _day you die_ " dream said softly, of Tommy's eyes were still open he'd see the wide, sadistic smile that had spread across dreams face.

Dream felt so good that his favorite toy still _worked_. That his _dog_ didn't need to be retrained, he felt good knowing that even without the discs he still held power over tommy on a way **no one else could** on the server. He had still won. 

"Tommy!! Visiting hours are over. Come one" Tommy heard Sam call from behind the lava wall. 

"you'll visit again, won't you?? I'd miss you terribly, and I know you'd miss me too" dream said, his voice holding a mock innocence but the underlying manipulative tone still there. Tommy looked down, angered at himself but felt himself nod anyways. 

"Wonderful!! I'll see you soon my sweet. Bye bye!!" Dream waved as he watched Tommy leave. A wide smile was on dreams face, he still had Tommy. Even if Tommy refused to believe it.

Tommy finally left, he had all his items back and the minute he left the prison doors he leaned up against the side of the building and slid down it, feeling tears fill his eyes. 

He hadn't been ready to see dream again, and now he's promised to go see him again.... Tommy didn't know what to do. 

:)

:/

:(

**Author's Note:**

> Any spelling errors and grammar n shit Emo's lribalbt TJERE cause I'm tired as fuck and I wrote this in my phone cause I felt like it whatbare you Inna do biut IR. Hope tbh enjoyed ahahsh


End file.
